Uma nova chance de amar
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, após sofrer a perda de seu grande amor de infância, sabe que é impossível permanecer em Konoha e parte em busca de algum tipo de futuro. Só que o que ela não contava era com a possibilidade de amar novamente, envolvendo-se com alguém também tão mi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o Sasuke é meu e o Gaara da Thami e fim de papo.

**Sumário: **Sakura, após sofrer a perda de seu grande amor de infância, sabe que é impossível permanecer em Konoha e parte em busca de algum tipo de futuro. Só que o que ela não contava era com a possibilidade de amar novamente, envolvendo-se com alguém também tão misterioso e problemático. Estaria ela pronta a entregar seu coração para esse novo amor?

**Personagens: **Sakura e Gaara

**Dedicatória: **Só mesmo minha super amiguinha **Thami **(ou Dark Thami, para quem conhece seu lado negro da força) para fazer com que uma Sasukete escreva uma fic da Sakura com o Gaara. Mas eu nunca deixaria de dar esse presente de aniversário pra minha amiguinha que fez aninhos no dia **06/11**. _Feliz Aniversário_ e saiba que você mora numa parte do meu coração. Sua amizade é muito importante. Essa mini-fic ou two-shots é especial para você. _Parabéns._

* * *

**Uma nova chance de amar**

**Parte I – O amor que se finda**

O sol quente torturava tudo o que havia naquela região. Ao alcance da vista tudo era seco, areia, desolação. Nem mesmo os escorpiões ousavam caminhar àquela hora, escondendo-se em cada pequena rocha que encontravam. Mas ela não se importava. Seu coração estava tão seco quanto a paisagem que a rodeava. A única coisa que fazia era seguir em frente, de cabeça baixa, um pé a frente do outro, tentando alcançar, sem esperança, um destino melhor.

Sakura, desde nova, sempre fora apaixonada por ele. Dedicara parte de sua juventude a tentar se aproximar dele, de achar um meio de alcançar seu coração rodeado de ódio. No fundo, ele sempre fora o responsável dela buscar ser melhor. Primeiro para estar no time dele, depois para conseguir seu reconhecimento e, finalmente, para tentar resgatá-lo do futuro negro que ele se encaminhava.

E ela lutou até que seu maior medo realizou-se. Ela não fora capaz de salvá-lo. Simplesmente fracassou. Incrédula, ela o viu trair a Vila e seus amigos. A fé que ela e Naruto depositaram em sua força fora falsa. Acharam que, mesmo rodeado por ódio, ele seria capaz de resistir. Mas não foi. Ele simplesmente se deixou levar pelas mentiras de Madara e atacou Konoha, derramando o sangue de inocentes.

Nunca a Vila presenciara tamanha destruição, nem mesmo com o ataque devastador da kyuubi no passado. A Akatsuki veio com todo seu poder, unindo sua força com a dos bijuu´s que extraíram.

Nessas horas, os heróis se revelam e mais uma vez, aos portões da cidade, postaram-se aqueles mesmos shinobis que há muito tempo passaram por aquele exame chuunin juntos. Eles tinham crescido e estavam preparados, menos para aquilo. Especialmente ela que não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Sasuke estava lá, ao lado de Madara, com a capa da Akatsuki. Seu sorriso frio deixava claro o que ele fazia lá. Ele tinha ido por vingança.

E ele a conseguiu. De forma satisfeita, ele matou os Conselheiros lentamente. Os últimos assassinos de seu clã tinham pago o preço do sangue de sua família. Ele poderia agora recomeçar. Mas não dava mais. No fundo, ele não tinha mais esperanças. E seu antigo grupo sabia disso. Foi com grande terror que ela o viu simplesmente baixar suas defesas, deixando-se acertar pelo poderoso Rasengan de seu irmão de coração e eterno rival, Naruto.

Ela ainda correu até ele, mas era tarde. De forma silenciosa ele morreu sem pedir perdão ou se arrepender de tudo que fizera em sua vida. Com um sorriso triste, ele finalmente descansou em paz. Pena que não foi esse o seu legado. Pelo caminho que trilhara, ele não deixara apenas morte e destruição, mas um coração despedaçado. Chorando sobre o corpo inerte dele, ela viu toda sua fé no amor se esvaindo com suas lágrimas.

Mas nada como o tempo para curar tudo e a Vila começou a ser reconstruída. As casas novamente foram erguidas e um novo Hokage assumiu. Tsunade, num último esforço, dera sua vida pelo bem de todos. Kakashi-sensei assumia agora a responsabilidade por continuar o sonho, aguardando Naruto se tornar pronto para lhe suceder. A alegria e o brilho voltavam aos poucos à Aldeia, mas não ao coração dela.

Nada a animava. Para cada lado que olhava, uma lembrança dele a assaltava. Ela não seria capaz de recomeçar lá. Ela tinha que partir. E praticamente implorou a Kakashi que a mandasse em missão para longe, para qualquer lugar. Era isso ou ela abandonava de vez a vida de kunoichi.

Naruto, incapaz de fazer algo, apenas a viu se afastar cada vez mais. Diferente da vez anterior, ela não ficara obstinada e deixou se abater pelas circunstâncias. Ele não queria, mas acabou concordando que seria melhor ela partir. Não queria ver a amiga seguindo os passos de Tsunade.

Depois de muito relutar, Kakashi acabou aceitando e a enviou para Suna pesquisar plantas medicinais somente ali cultivadas. No começo, aquilo a animou um pouco e o brilho de sua alegria habitual voltou de forma breve. Mas bastou avistar Suna para se lembrar de tudo que passara lá. Não fora muito tempo atrás que ela estiver lá, arrecadando informações para encontrá-lo. Também sua infância veio a mente, junto com o exame chuunin.

Logo que a viu, ele se surpreendeu com as mudanças que tinham se operado nela. O que tinha realmente acontecido? Onde estava aquela kunoichi forte e decidida que ele aprendera a admirar? Por causa dela, ele fora resgatado e estava vivo para continuar sua missão.

Ele sabia muito bem tudo o que tinha acontecido em Konoha. Naruto tinha lhe mandado uma carta muito truncada, relatando mais ou menos o que tinha ocorrido e o porquê de Sakura estar indo para Suna. Mas será que ela estava daquela forma realmente por causa do Uchiha? Ela o amaria tanto assim? Definitivamente aquele deveria ser o real significado do amor. Ele não conseguia entender como Sasuke fora capaz de desprezar um sentimento desses. Ele morreria feliz se fosse capaz de se sentir amado daquela maneira, nem que fosse por um momento.

O coração de Gaara se enche de angústia ao ver os verdes orbes dela sem o brilho da esperança. Aquilo não era certo. Ele não ficaria inerte vendo-a sofrer. Ela era muito especial para todos ali. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Kankouru – chamou baixo o irmão que estava ao seu lado.

- Sim, Kasekage-sama?

- Instale Sakura na minha casa.

- Como? Na sua casa? Mas nós já providenciamos para ela um alojamento próprio – e ele se cala sob o olhar frio do irmão – hai – concorda e parte para cumprir suas ordens.

Gaara se adianta e a cumprimenta assim que ela cruza os portões da Vila. Ela tinha sido avistada de longe e o Kasekage avisado, indo pessoalmente recebê-la.

- É uma grande honra para Suna recebê-la mais uma vez.

Sakura se surpreende com as palavras dele e deixa um pequeno sorriso surgir tímido em seus lábios.

- Na verdade, o prazer é meu.

- Não. Você é muito admirada por aqui. Suas habilidades médicas e o modo como enfrentou Sasori junto de Chiyo ainda são lembradas. Virou uma verdadeira lenda.

Ela cora e dá um sorriso bem mais sincero.

- Foi só meu trabalho.

Por um momento ela se perde na profundeza de seus misteriosos olhos. Como era estranha aquela sensação.

- Venha, você deve estar cansada e querendo se refrescar.

- Bem, estou um pouco – reponde um tanto encabulada.

E eles começam a percorrer as ruas poeirentas de Suna. Nunca o caminho lhe pareceu tão longo. Eles foram parados por diversas vezes por moradores que tinham ouvido sobre sua chegada e vinham cumprimentá-la. Mas o que mais lhe impressionou foi o carinhoso respeito da população por Gaara que respondia o afeto deles pacientemente.

A imagem que ela fazia dele, frio e distante, ia se desmoronando aos poucos. Como fora engraçado ver uma senhora idosa se agarrar a ele aos prantos só por ter o Kasekage se lembrado o nome dela e perguntado especificamente pelos membros de sua família. Aquelas eram pessoas simples que demonstravam a admiração por ele da forma ao alcance deles. Ele deveria ser realmente especial.

Após muitas paradas, eles chegam a casa dele e ele faz sinal para que ela entre.

- Mas onde eu vou ficar? – pergunta reticente assim que cruza a porta. Ele tinha dito que iria levá-la até o local em que ela ficaria. Definitivamente não deveria ser na casa do Kasekage.

- Aqui.

- Aqui? Na sua casa? Mas... mas eu vou atrapalhar.

- Não, você nunca atrapalharia.

- Mas eu não posso, você é o Kasekage e deve ter visitas e...

- Sim, eu tenho – e depois de um tempo ele complementa – você.

Ela novamente cora, se sentindo uma tola por ter uma reação tão infantil, mas será que ele precisava olhá-la de uma forma tão intensa?

- Espero que goste do quarto – e ele indica a porta do cômodo.

- Eu sei que vou – diz evitando a todo custo olhá-lo.

- Posso contar com sua presença no jantar? Temari adoraria conversar com você.

- Claro – e com um sorriso tímido, ela pede licença e entra no quarto.

No centro havia uma grande cama e ela prontamente se joga para pensar no que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Gaara tinha mudado muito. Parecia mais humano, mais acessível, porém seus olhos continuavam misteriosos. Ele ainda sabia guardar seus pensamentos muito bem, assim como o outro. Uma lágrima solitária escorre por seu rosto e ela se irrita por novamente chorar por ele. Sasuke tinha conseguido o que sempre quis, sua vingança idiota. Ela sempre soube que aquele seria o resultado, então por que ainda sofria por ele? Irritada com sua fraqueza, ela resolve tomar um banho.

Na hora do jantar, ela vai até a sala e é recebida calorosamente por Temari que a abraça e pergunta por todos, principalmente por Shikamaru. Kankouru também a recebe muito bem. Ele tinha um carinho especial por Sakura. Muito galante, ele fez questão de puxar a cadeira e de perguntar se ela precisava de algo. O que ela quisesse era só falar com ele que seria providenciado.

Ela agradece pela quinta vez toda aquela atenção e novamente seu rosto se vira em direção a cabeceira da mesa, para a figura silenciosa de Gaara. Ele ainda não tinha falado com ela, só cumprimentara de cabeça, nem se aproximando muito, mas, desde que ela entrara no cômodo, seu olhar quase não a abandonara. Ela sabia disso. Podia facilmente sentir a vigilância constante dele. Sakura tentava a todo custo ignorar, mas não conseguia. Parecia que sua pele estava queimando. Aquilo já a estava incomodando. Talvez se o encarasse, ele entendesse o recado e parasse com aquilo.

E ela resolve fazê-lo. Mas ela não contava com quão obstinado ele era e acabou por mergulhar na vastidão do mar verde de seus misteriosos orbes. Novamente ela sentiu como se ele pudesse ler sua alma e seu coração. Apesar de parecer longo, com os segundos escoando lentamente, o contato não durou muito tempo e Sakura desviou assim que Temari lhe fez uma pergunta. Ela sorriu sem graça, tentando conter o rubor de sua face, respondendo reticente a pergunta, enquanto buscava as palavras em sua mente embaralhada.

E isso continuou durante todo o jantar, com ela conseguindo resistir bravamente à tentação de novamente encará-lo, tentando ao máximo parecer o mais natural possível. Assim que terminou, ela se desculpou alegando cansaço da viagem e retirou-se para o seu quarto. Se Gaara resolvesse manter essa atitude, seria realmente complicado permanecer aquele período na mesma casa que ele.

Após se trocar, ela se deita. No final, ela não tinha mentido e estava mesmo cansada, logo pegando no sono. Novamente ela se vê mergulhada na batalha sangrenta em Konoha, com Sasuke morrendo em seus braços. Ela acorda soando e chorando. Era o mesmo pesadelo que ela tinha todas as noites. Tolamente tinha imaginado que ao mudar de ares, tudo iria passar, mas se enganou. O que deveria mudar seria ela e não o ambiente ao seu redor.

Mais calma, ela tenta novamente dormir, mas não consegue se reconciliar com o sono. Estava quente e o quarto lhe parecia abafado. Talvez o ar noturno estivesse mais agradável. A idéia de dar uma volta pareceu uma boa saída.

Após colocar uma roupa simples e confortável, ela abre lentamente a porta de seu quarto. A casa está toda apagada e em silêncio, todos deveriam estar dormindo. Cuidadosa, ela avança pelo corredor até chegar na sala. O cômodo era amplo e tinha uma enorme porta de vidro que dava para uma atentadora varanda.

Lá fora, uma grande lua projeta seu brilho, convidando-a a saudá-la. Hipnotizada pela beleza do astro, ela faz correr a porta e se encosta no beiral da varanda, namorando a bela lua.

O ar da noite é frio e faz sua pele se arrepiar. Um leve estremecimento passa por seu corpo ao ouvir uma voz baixa atrás de si. Ela não tinha percebido que existia mais alguém ali.

- Está uma bela noite.

- Kasekage-sama, espero que não tenha feito barulho.

- Chame-me de Gaara.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

- Está certo, Gaara-sama.

- Não tão formal.

Ela sorri sem graça e tenta.

- Gaara-san? – e ela espera por uma reação positiva que não vem.

- Gaara-kun? Pergunta corando, principalmente ao vê-lo aquiescer de cabeça.

Por um momento os dois ficam em silêncio admirando a noite, até que aquilo se torna insuportável para Sakura que resolve perguntar.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não... eu raramente durmo... e você?

- Também não.

- Por que?

Ela fica atrapalhada com a pergunta.

- Eu sou uma fraca, ainda me torturando por lembranças bobas – desabafa irritada consigo mesma.

- Não é – e ele se aproxima dela.

Ela pressente e se vira para ele, tendo novamente seus olhos capturados pela força dos dele. Parecia que ela iria se perder algum dia naquela vastidão. Ela sente o chão se mover sob seus pés e perde ligeiramente o equilíbrio, se segurando no beiral da varanda.

- Mas o que é isso? – pergunta espantada ao ver a areia se juntando sob seus pés.

- Não tenha medo – e ele estende sua mão para ela – venha, eu quero lhe mostrar algo.

Ela hesita um pouco, mas acaba aceitando. O modo como ele falava com ela fazia esquecer todas as angústias que a afligiam por tanto tempo. E ela queria aquele refrigério. Precisava daquilo. Ela entrega sua mão a força da mão dele e logo sente ser levantada pela plataforma de areia que se formara.

E ele a leva sobrevoando a Vila, para além dos muros em rumo a escuridão do deserto. Sakura observava tudo fascinada. Como era bela a Vila de cima e, principalmente, como era estranhamente sedutor o deserto de noite. Nas sombras, ela conseguia ver movimento. Diferente do dia, havia vida correndo por todos os lados.

Animada com o que via, ela se vira para seu companheiro para comentar algo, mas ela se cala frente a forma com que ele a olhava. Praticamente ele examinava com detidão cada mudança no rosto dela, cada pequena nuança de sua pele, cada indício de contentamento.

Naquele minuto ela sente que eles continuavam de mãos dadas e ela cora violentamente, retirando de forma tímida sua mão da dele.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha com a reação dela, mas resolve não comentar, eles estavam chegando no lugar que ele queria mostrá-la. Eles começam a descer até encostar levemente no chão.

- Mas isso é um...

- Sim, um oásis.

E eles começam a caminhar a esmo pelas árvores que estavam ao redor de um pequeno lago. Era incrível como poderia existir vida em meio a um deserto tão árido como o de Suna. Diversos bichos noturnos estavam bebendo água àquela hora e se assustam com a aproximação deles.

- Nossa, é lindo, eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim.

- Venha, não é isso que eu quero lhe mostrar.

E ele a conduz até uma série de arbustos. Sakura segue ao seu lado até que fica paralisada com o que vê. Sob a luz do luar, toda aquela parte da vegetação estava tomada pelas mais belas flores brancas que ela já tinha visto.

- Elas são maravilhosas – murmura se aproximando lentamente.

O aroma era delicioso, conferindo uma mágica ao local.

- Eu não as conheço. Que flores são essas?

- Elas só crescem aqui, em meio a aridez desse deserto.

- Elas são incríveis, como resistem?

- Elas são como você, Sakura.

E ela se espanta com o comentário dele. Ela sente a aproximação dele, mas não ousa o encarar, até que ele coloca a mão no braço dela e a vira para si.

- Sei que a vida tem sido dura e lhe exigido muitas provas, mas isso só a fez florescer ainda mais e se tornar a mais bela e forte de todas.

Ela abaixa o rosto e replica numa voz triste.

- Eu não sou tão forte.

Ele coloca a mão no rosto dela, levantando-o carinhosamente, enquanto passou a acariciar de leve. Sua voz toma um tom mais rouco e continua.

- É sim. Mesmo essas flores precisam de um pouco de água para sobreviver. Eu sei que você amou e nunca foi correspondida, mas ao se sentir verdadeiramente e unicamente amada, voltará a ser a kunoichi determinada que sempre foi, ainda mais bela e forte.

As palavras dele a emocionam e, mesmo sem querer, ela levanta os olhos e fita profundamente os dele. A luz da lua incidia diretamente sobre o casal, conferindo ainda mais beleza e mágica a cena. O cenário estava perfeito, com um leve vento que fazia o cabelo dela balançar sensualmente.

Gaara não perdia nem um só detalhe do rosto dela. Desde o leve rosado de suas bochechas, o vermelho de seus lábios que ela torturava mostrando seu nervosismo e o modo que ela tentava desesperadamente desviar o contato de seus olhos, mas não conseguindo. Ela tinha medo dessas novas sensações que a tomavam e ele sabia, dando-lhe ainda mais prazer. Ela parecia uma flor intocada que ele queria provar seus encantos. Não tinha como resistir. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ele segura seu rosto e se inclina sobre ela. Seus lábios já estão quase para se tocar quando Gaara se endireita e se afasta dela. O clima tinha sido quebrado.

- Sim? – questiona com uma voz dura.

Um shinobi surge das sombras e se desculpa.

- Perdão Kasekage-sama, mas vimos uma sombra e resolvemos checar.

- Hum. Não se preocupe, é seu trabalho. Agora vá, está tudo bem aqui.

O shinobi concorda e parte. Gaara fita novamente Sakura que tinha se virado um pouco e, antes que ele fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa, ela sugere sem o olhar.

- É melhor irmos, está ficando tarde.

Ele apenas concorda de cabeça e faz novamente a plataforma de areia surgir e levá-los para casa. Durante o percurso, os dois permanecem em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Após uma breve despedida, Sakura segue para seu quarto. Ela sabia que não iria dormir, mas não queria se arriscar a permanecer mais na presença dele.

Seu coração estava aos pulos e sua mente com um turbilhão de pensamentos. De qualquer forma, ele não fez nenhuma menção que gostaria que ela ficasse ali com ele. Provavelmente tudo tinha sido um mal entendido causado pela beleza exótica do local. Ele tinha sido cortês em tentar animá-la e ela acabara por confundir tudo. Era realmente uma tola. Até chegar essa conclusão, ela passara longas horas se remexendo na cama, dormindo quase de madrugada.

No dia seguinte, ela acorda tarde e com uma leve dor de cabeça. Ela temia se encontrar com Gaara, mas era ridículo ficar se escondendo como uma criança no quarto. Mas cedo ou mais tarde teria que falar com ele. O problema era que ela não sabia direito como reagir quando o visse. Tudo estava muito confuso.

Para seu alívio, assim que ela chegou a sala, Kankouru avisou, sem que ao menos ela precisasse perguntar, que Gaara já tinha ido pra sede resolver assuntos urgentes da Vila, mas que o tinha designado para levá-la até a estufa de plantas e apresentar para todo o pessoal.

Mais animada, ela sorriu satisfeita e, depois de um rápido café, foram logo para a nova tarefa.

Para seu deleite, Suna tinha uma enormidade de espécies de plantas medicinais que ela não conhecia e ela mergulhou imediatamente no trabalho, esquecendo todas suas tristezas. Mal sentira o dia passar e almoçara ali mesmo.

Quase no final da tarde, Kankouru apareceu para levá-la para casa para jantar. Apesar de um pouco relutante, ela concordou e o acompanhou.

- Não se preocupe, elas não vão fugir – implica ele de bom humor, tentando quebrar o ar sério de Sakura.

- Quem? – pergunta intrigada.

- Suas plantas. Elas não vão sair correndo. Estarão do mesmo modo de manhã.

Ela acaba rindo com o comentário bobo dele e se deixa levar por seu humor leve e suas brincadeiras infantis. Mas o que ela realmente temia não era perder suas plantinhas, mas ficar sozinha na presença dele. Só que ela não teria esse problema. Assim que eles entram na casa, Kankouru avisa.

- Ah, temos visitas. Um senhor feudal está de passagem e deve ficar hospedado aqui com sua família por alguns dias.

Sakura fica um pouco mais aliviada, mas por dentro, bem lá no fundinho, ela se sente decepcionada. Por que seria aquilo? Seria bem melhor assim, ela não teria mais contato direto com ele. Mas será que ela realmente queria aquilo? Perdida em suas reflexões, ela ingressa no seu quarto até se deparar com uma belíssima visão. Na mesinha ao lado da cama, estava colocado um belo vaso de cristal adornado pelas mesmas flores que ela vira na noite anterior.

Emocionada, ela se aproxima para aspirar o perfume. Realmente aquelas flores eram especiais. Junto havia um pequeno cartão com uma única frase: "ainda mais bela e forte".

Um sorriso bobo surge em seus lábios e ela segue feliz para o banho. Sem se preocupar em descobrir o porquê, ela se arruma um pouco mais para o jantar, penteando diferente o cabelo e colocando uma roupa mais ousada que achou no fundo da mala. Provavelmente Ino a tinha colocado lá. No espírito que ela fizera a mala antes de partir de Konoha, ela praticamente só teria roupas de trabalho. Ainda bem que podia contar com sua amiga que se aproximara ainda mais depois de todo o ocorrido.

Quando pronta, ela segue para a sala de jantar com uma questão remoendo seus pensamentos. Como ela iria agradecê-lo pelas flores. Mas, na verdade, ela não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Era quase impossível ter um momento a sós com ele.

Além dos irmãos, se juntou à mesa do Kasekage o senhor feudal, sua esposa, seu filho e sua filha adolescente que, muito vaporosa, ficava a todo momento falando de forma dengosa com Gaara.

Ele, muito sério, não correspondia a atenção, para satisfação de Sakura que já começava a ficar irritada com aquela situação. Será que os pais dela não viam o papel ridículo que ela fazia? Realmente estava na adolescência, dando em cima do primeiro par de calças que via pela frente. Definitivamente aquele não era o comportamento de uma moça de família, tentando a todo custo flertar com Gaara. Não que isso tivesse algum problema, afinal, ele era livre e desimpedido e Sakura não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas alguém deveria dar alguns conselhos para aquela menina.

O que aplacava um pouco sua indignação era o modo indiferente que Gaara mantinha para com a garota e os olhares constantes que Sakura sentia ser objeto. Mas, bem, por outro lado, talvez fosse melhor ele se envolver com outra, assim deixaria de ser tão cortês com ela. No fundo, ela não queria sofrer com falsas esperanças. Ela ainda estava muito frágil com tudo que passara e temia amar novamente sem ser correspondida.

O jantar acaba e todos se espalham pela sala para conversar um pouco. Temari, que também não tinha gostado da garota, monopoliza Sakura, tagarelando sem parar. Pelo menos aquilo a faria esquecer um pouco de como iria se aproximar de Gaara para agradecer. Por um momento, sua amiga pede licença e vai resolver rapidamente algumas questões dos quartos para os novos hóspedes. Seu olhar segue perdido pelos personagens que a rodeavam. Gaara conversava com o Senhor Feudal que tinha sua esposa ao seu lado e sua filha que não tirava os olhos do Kasekage. Quanto ao filho do Senhor Feudal, Kankouru o entretinha com histórias de shinobis lendários de Suna. Praticamente só sobrava Sakura perdida na sala.

Desinteressada pela conversa entabulada, ela se levanta e vai até a varanda matar saudades de sua amiga noturna. Quantas noites ela só a teve por companheira, escutando todas as mágoas que estava cheio seu coração. Mas seu intento é logo interrompido por uma voz séria atrás de si.

- Gostou das flores?

Ela se vira rapidamente e responde de forma tímida.

- Sim, eu adorei.

Ele apenas concorda de cabeça e o silêncio se instala entre eles. Havia tanto para ser dito, mas as palavras faltavam para ambos. Como narrar o medo e a emoção que tomavam conta do coração dela? E como Gaara poderia rotular aquela sensação quase insana de querer tê-la nos braços, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências? Ele também estava nervoso com tudo aquilo. No começo sua intenção era apenas de animá-la, retribuindo o carinho que ela despendeu no passado por eles, mas o objetivo foi superado e modificado. Agora era ele quem precisava dela, que queria provar mais daquela sensação. Ela parecia como a água límpida e cristalina de uma fonte proibida que ele desejava do fundo de sua alma. Ele sabia que beber uma vez seria insuficiente e que, mesmo que fizesse isso por toda sua vida, nunca seria satisfeito da necessidade de tê-la para si.

Gaara respira fundo e tenta dizer alguma coisa. Mas era tarde. Temari retorna e a conversa toma outro rumo. Passado algum tempo, todos se recolhem para dormir. Naquela noite, Sakura permaneceu em seu quarto, temendo voltar a sala e encontrá-lo novamente. Ela sentiu que ele tentava falar alguma coisa e ela temia por aquelas palavras.

Antes de dormir, ela fez questão de repetir um hábito que desenvolvera há muito tempo. De sua bolsa, ela tirou a velha foto amarelada e amassada de seu antigo time e ficou apreciando tristemente o semblante de seus companheiros. Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas ao se deter na face de seu antigo amor, mas dessa vez ela não se permite chorar. As flores que estavam ao seu lado lhe lembravam de sua força e ela se manteve firme, apenas pensando com carinho. Isso era algo que ela sempre carregaria consigo. Não era justo que ele passasse pela vida e que ninguém mais se lembrasse dele de forma doce. Ele sempre teria um lugar reservado em seu coração.

Com um suspiro, ela guarda a foto debaixo do seu travesseiro e se deita de modo que ficasse contemplando as flores dadas por Gaara. E, assim, elas foram as últimas imagens que ela vira de noite e as primeiras logo na manhã seguinte.

Nesse novo dia, a rotina praticamente se repetiu, com Kankouru a levando para o trabalho e indo buscar no final da tarde. Novamente a família do Senhor Feudal jantou com eles, com Sakura se recolhendo em seguida. Mais uma vez ela segurou com emoção a foto de seu grupo e dormiu, em seguida, em direção às flores que permaneciam tão belas quanto a primeira noite. Realmente a força era tão intensa quanto a formosura.

O dia seguinte parecia ser uma cópia do dia anterior, se não fosse por um pequeno evento que aconteceu no final da tarde. Após analisar as diversas espécies de plantas medicinais, ela selecionou uma pequena quantidade para começar a fazer testes mais específicos. Ao observar a reação dos pigmentos aplicados nas amostras pelo microscópio, seu cabelo, que estava mais cumprido, acabou escapando e entrando no seu campo de visão.

- Cabelo idiota que só atrapalha – resmungou, pegando a primeira coisa que achou pela frente para prender o coque que fez de qualquer jeito.

Mas ela não estava mais sozinha e seu gesto não passou despercebido. Uma sensação estranha a invade e ela sente como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Irritada pela interrupção, ela já estava pronta para reclamar até que vê quem era.

- Gaara... kun – complementa depois de um tempo.

Ele se aproxima e de forma interessada começa a examinar o modo como estava seu cabelo. Ela cora e passa a mão para tentar arrumar. Por fim desiste e resolve soltá-lo.

- Ele está um pouco comprido, não tive tempo de cortá-lo.

- Fica melhor assim.

- Bem... é que eu não trouxe nada para prender e acaba por atrapalhar – responde consciente do elogio dele.

Ele concorda de cabeça e muda de assunto.

- Vim lhe buscar.

- Já?

- Está na hora do jantar.

- Nossa, bem, então espere só um pouco – e ela começa a juntar cuidadosamente toda sua pesquisa.

Ele espera pacientemente ela terminar e os dois retornam para casa. Apesar de caminharem apenas os dois, eles não estavam sozinhos. Praticamente tinha uma Vila inteira entre eles, os vigiando e comentando. Naturalmente uma barreira invisível de precauções surge entre eles, deixando-os silenciosos e distantes. Quase no final do percurso, Gaara decide informar Sakura dos futuros acontecimentos.

- Depois de amanhã teremos uma festa em homenagem ao Senhor Feudal.

- Festa? – e refletindo de forma alta – mas eu não tenho roupa apropriada.

- Como?

- Ah, desculpe – e ela replica sem graça – eu pensei alto.

Eles entram em casa e Gaara chama a irmã antes que Sakura pudesse seguir para seu quarto.

- Temari, quero que amanhã leve Sakura para comprar um vestido pra a festa.

- Que legal, Gaara.

- Imagine, não quero incomodar.

- Não será incômodo, muito pelo contrário, será um prazer – completa Temari animada.

Sakura ainda tenta argumentar, mas Gaara pede licença e as deixa. Temari também não lhe dá ouvidos, animada com o programa do dia seguinte.

Com sua agenda alterada, Sakura resolve aproveitar a manhã seguinte para terminar alguns testes e acorda mais cedo. Como sempre, Kankouru a esperava para acompanhá-la, entregando-lhe um embrulho assim que a viu.

- O que é isso?

- Gaara-sama pediu para lhe entregar.

- A mim? O que é?

- Ele não me disse.

E ela guarda o embrulho para depois ver. Não queria abrir na frente de Kankouru. Os dois seguem para o laboratório e a manhã passa rápida com Sakura terminando suas pesquisas. Ao usar o microscópio, seu cabelo a lembra mais uma vez de sua desídia por não cuidar bem dele e, resmungando, ela pega a pequena bolsa que trouxera, tentando achar algo que desse um jeito nele. Antes que conseguisse algo que servisse, seus dedos tocam no pequeno embrulho dado por Gaara. O que seria? Com o trabalho, ela praticamente tinha esquecido.

Curiosa, ela resolve abri-lo. O papel era rústico, com apenas um barbante o segurando. Mas o interior estava longe de revelar a mesma simplicidade. Embrulhada em outro papel de seda finíssimo, estava a mais bela presilha em formato de borboleta que ela já vira. Uma idéia cruza sua mente e ela sorri. Provavelmente ele lembrara o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e tinha lhe dado aquele pequeno mimo. Ela logo arruma o cabelo e o prende. Ficara perfeito. Pronto, seu trabalho já tinha sido esquecido. Ele conseguira fazê-la perder minutos preciosos, apenas relembrando toda a atenção que ela tinha sido alvo desde que chegara. Como ele estava sendo cortês e gentil com ela. E ele não precisava fazer nada disso. Por mais gratidão que ele tivesse por Konoha, não precisava ter tanto trabalho com uma mera kunoichi de lá. Será que existiria mais alguma coisa?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem nota Temari chegar, até que a kunoichi loira berrou esganiçada em seu ouvido, a despertando para a realidade.

- Acorde, vamos, já estamos atrasadas.

- Ah, como?

- Está dormindo em pé? Vamos, temos que fazer compras.

- Certo, mas ainda nem almoçamos.

- Não faz mal, comemos algo no caminho.

E a tarde passou entre o visitar de lojas e o provar de vestidos. Sakura ainda estava muito contrariada por ter suas vestes pagas pelo Kasekage e escolheu o kimono mais simples pra ocasião que ela conseguira achar. Temari já não era tão escrupulosa e aproveitou bem a verba disponibilizada pelo irmão.

Mas a simplicidade da veste de Sakura não tirou em nada sua beleza, muito pelo contrário, apenas foi um humilde complemento para realçá-la ainda mais, foi a conclusão que Gaara teve ao fitá-la já pronta no dia seguinte. Depois de muita insistência de Temari, ela aceitou que fosse penteada e a profissional soube fazê-lo perfeitamente, prendendo de forma a dar leveza, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos de forma sensual. Seu kimono era rosa chá, bordado com pequenas flores de cerejeira em prata. Apenas estava faltando alguma jóia, mas ela não tinha trazido nenhuma. Talvez pedisse um par de brincos emprestados quando visse Temari.

Quando pronta, ela achou melhor ir até a sala e esperar pelos outros. O local parecia ainda deserto até que o viu parado em um canto. Gaara já a tinha visto e permanecia parado, quieto, em contemplação. Ela parecia um anjo. Ela nota seu olhar admirado e acaba corando de contentamento.

- Você está linda... mas falto algo – diz se aproximando, como um animal frente a sua presa, de forma lenta, para não assustar, mas para dominar na hora certa.

- O que? – pergunta um pouco contrariada com a observação. Como assim faltava algo? Até ela concordava que o kimono tinha lhe caído perfeitamente. Ela podia ver o olhar de admiração dele. Então o que poderia faltar?

E ele começa a analisar, caminhando ao seu redor, até que se detém atrás dela e ela sente o toque dos dedos dele na macia pele de seu pescoço. Ele estava colocando um colar nela.

- Agora está completa – diz perto de sua orelha.

Ela consegue sentir sua respiração acariciando seu pescoço de forma quente e ela fecha os olhos com a sensação. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Por que ele conseguia mexer tanto com ela? Sua simples presença já a estava fazendo tremer nas bases. O que seria aquela sensação em seu estômago? Por que estava difícil de respirar? Após prender o colar, os dedos do rapaz não a abandonam e passam a percorrer sua pele numa leve carícia até chegar no rosto dela.

- Como você cheira bem – diz ainda mais perto, quase encostando os lábios na parte de trás do pescoço de Sakura.

Ela estremece com a proximidade e ele segura em seu braço de forma firme, pronto para virá-la e tomar seus lábios, quando eles escutam uma risada se aproximando. Imediatamente ele a solta e se afasta um pouco. Sakura nervosa, tenta a todo custo disfarçar, e se apega na primeira coisa que vê, a jóia que acabara de ganhar.

Ela era de ouro branco, cravejada de esmeraldas, e ela aproveita para ficar admirando as nuanças da pedra que tomava à medida que a luz incidia em suas facetas, ganhando tempo para fazer seu coração voltar as batidas normais. Mas ele não daria tempo para isso.

- Para combinar com seus olhos – e ele a estende um estojo – essas, é melhor você colocar – retruca de forma maliciosa, fazendo Sakura corar ainda mais. Mas ela se recusava a cair novamente em seu jogo e retruca da forma mais natural possível.

- São maravilhosas –contemplando os brincos e a pulseira que faziam conjunto – mas eu não posso aceitar, é excessivo.

- Nada é em excesso para você.

Novamente a malicia toma o tom de sua voz. Afinal, o que ele queria com ela? Berrava a mente de Sakura desesperadamente, tentando controlar o coração que já estava batendo mais forte por ele. Se Gaara estivesse só brincando com ela, seria muita crueldade.

- Mas... – e ela não é capaz de continuar com suas argumentações pela entrada de Temari e os demais hóspedes na sala. Na mesma hora, Temari percebe o conjunto e seus olhos saltam para o irmão. Um sorriso gaiato surge em seus lábios, enquanto se aproxima de Sakura e começa a elogiar suas roupas de forma sincera. Temari também estava muito bela, com um kimono vermelho bordado com dragões dourados e seu cabelo solto.

O grupo fica completo com a chegada de Kankouru e eles se preparam para seguir até o salão. Logo ele oferece o braço pra filha do Senhor Feudal que ainda lança um olhar frustrado pra Gaara, mas que acaba aceitando a oferta, frente a frieza dele. O irmão dela acaba oferecendo pra Temari e o Senhor Feudal acompanha sua esposa. Para surpresa de Sakura, Gaara se aproxima e a convida para acompanhá-lo, o que ela prontamente aceita e passa o braço pelo dele.

A festa aconteceria no salão principal da sede da Vila que já estava ricamente adornado. A maioria dos convidados já estava presentes, compostos na grande maioria pelos clãs mais importantes de Suna e os shinobis de grau mais elevado, que de pé, recebem de forma respeitosa o Kasekage e seus convidados.

Primeiramente seria servido um jantar e eles seguem para uma mesa. Gaara se posiciona em seu lugar, com o Senhor Feudal ao seu lado, seguido da esposa e do filho. Sakura ficaria do seu outro lado, mas a filha do convidado se adianta e se posiciona em seu lugar. Kankouru assume logo a outra cadeira, restando apenas dois lugares. Temari, um pouco irritada pelo comportamento da garota, que não gostara desde o primeiro momento que a vira, logo acha um meio para resolver aquela situação. Ela senta e indica o lugar ao seu lado para a amiga.

Sakura estava ainda um pouco atordoada com os acontecimentos e se senta mecanicamente até que percebe o que tinha acontecido. Praticamente estava no lugar diretamente a frente de Gaara. Realmente Temari não fazia nada de caso impensado.

- E então, gostou da jóia? – Pergunta Temari.

- Sim – e ela leva sua mão até o colar – mas é muito, não deveria aceitar.

- Hum, Gaara me encheu o saco até descobrir com que cor de roupa você ia para providenciar. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão detalhista.

O coração de Sakura se preenche de contentamento e ela deixa um belo sorriso aflorar em seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, desde aquele fatídico dia, ela sorria de forma plena, da mesma forma que fazia quando era nova e tinha esperanças. Gaara percebe e se delicia com a felicidade que via estampada no rosto dela.

Após o jantar, diversos casais começam a dançar com a música lenta que era tocada e logo Kankouru a tira para dançar. Temari também já estava na pista de dança e aproveitava ao máximo. Por um momento, seu olhar cruzou com Gaara antes de aceitar. Seu semblante estava frio e fechado, mostrando sua contrariedade com o fato. Mas seu comportamento ao invés de inibi-la, a irritou ainda mais. Por que raios ela foi olhar para ele? Parecia que ela estava pedindo autorização. Ele não tinha esse direito sobre ela. Não era porque lhe dera um jóia que poderia julgar com quem ela deveria dançar.

Com um sorriso malicioso, ela aceita e vai dançar com o irmão do Kasekage. Depois dele, ela não voltou a sentar mais. Toda vez que a música estava ao final, outro shinobi parecia a sua frente e a convidava. Ocasionalmente, ela olhava furtivamente para a mesa, divertindo-se com a expressão severa de Gaara que a acompanhava. Ao seu lado, a filha do Senhor Feudal tinha cansado de tentar conquistar suas atenções e, com seu orgulho feminino ferido, tentava melhor sorte com Kankouru.

Mais uma música termina. Sakura já estava cansada e pretendia parar um pouco e se despede de seu último par, pensando em voltar para a mesa, quando se vira para se deparar com outra mão estendida a convidando. Ela já ia recusar quando nota quem é que a chamava para dançar. Era Gaara. Ela fita seu rosto e tem seu olhar novamente capturado pelo dele. Como ele conseguia fazer isso com ela? Ela se sentia como se fosse hipnotizada toda vez que encarava aqueles misteriosos orbes verdes dele. Talvez ele fizesse algum jutsu para prendê-la. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Ela não sabia o que era, mas era algo mágico que a fazia esquecer de todo o passado e querer viver apenas o presente, sem se preocupar com o futuro.

Sem perceber, ela aceita e os dois começam a dançar ao som da música lenta. Tudo ao seu redor parece desaparecer, restando apenas o casal evoluindo através do acordes românticos que preenchiam o salão. Nada mais importava, nem o que tinham passado, a posição deles e as conseqüências que poderiam advir. Eles se fitavam de forma em que palavras eram desnecessárias. A frieza abandonou por fim o semblante de Gaara e ele deixou transparecer a paixão que sentia por Sakura. Ela o tinha conquistado. Sakura também colocou de vez o tudo o que acontecera para trás e decidiu mergulhar naquela situação.

Mas eles não estavam sozinhos, estavam cercados por todos os principais da Vila que não ficaram muito contentes com o que vêem. Sakura era uma kunoichi habilidosa, mas não era de Suna. E a última coisa que eles queriam era o Kasekage se envolvendo com alguém de outra Vila.

Mal a música acaba e um ancião chama Gaara para conversar. Ele fica sem jeito, mas acaba cedendo e pede licença para Sakura. Ela, por sua vez, ficar perdida em meio ao salão, notando os gestos reprovadores de todos que observaram a dança minutos atrás. Aquilo a enche de indignação. Quem eles eram para julgar os dois? Antes que tomasse alguma atitude impensada, ela vai até o banheiro passar uma água no rosto.

Quando estava prestes a sair, ela escuta uma conversa até que bem interessante perto da porta.

- Você viu como o Kasekage a segurava?

- Sim, um escândalo. Mas também, ela estava fazendo de tudo para enfeitiçá-lo.

Sakura fica intrigada com a afirmação e resolve escutar o restante. Será que Gaara tinha dançado com mais alguém? Porque certamente elas não deveriam estar falando dela.

- Eu ouvi dizer que foi ela quem pediu pra vir pra cá. Parece que o outro shinobi que ela dava em cima, morreu, e ela ficou perdida lá.

- Hunf, eu ouvi essa história. E ela gostava do último Uchiha. Será que ela não se enxerga, ela não é do nível deles. Provavelmente o Kasekage-sama só irá se divertir e quando enjoar a jogará fora.

- Com certeza.

- Afinal, ele não pode ter mudado tanto. Por mais apaixonado que pareça, ele sempre foi frio e distante nas questões do coração.

E as duas continuam conversando, mas Sakura não queria ouvir mais. Aquilo era como a morte para os sentimentos tão prematuros que começavam a surgir em seu coração tão torturado. Não pelas críticas recebidas. Ela sabia bem sua importância e não seriam comentários daquele tipo que iriam deixá-la chateada. Mas o que a angustiava era o dito de Gaara. Será que ele enjoaria dela? Pois certamente elas o conheciam bem mais do que ela. E ela tinha sentido a reprovação dos convidados do salão quando os dois acabaram de dançar. Provavelmente a Vila nunca a aceitaria. Será que ele seria capaz de enfrentar o Conselho por ela? Além do mais, será que tudo não seria apenas fruto da sua imaginação? Afinal, até aquele momento nada de concreto tinha acontecido. Ele nem se quer tinha a beijado ou se declarado. Provavelmente eles confundiam uma leve afeição com paixão.

Com esses pensamentos sombrios, ela resolve tomar um pouco de ar e vai até a cobertura do prédio. Ela se encosta no beiral e fica pensando em seu futuro. Será que ela seria capaz de amar novamente? As perspectivas não eram nada positivas. Ela tinha medo de entregar seu coração para um amor impossível e se machucar ainda mais. Ela deixa escapar uma lágrima solitária até que escuta uma voz recriminadora atrás de si.


	2. Chapter 2

_Para minha querida amiga Thami (afinal, a fic é para ela). Please, não me mate, imploro por sua misericórdia, sei que __demorei muuuuito, mas pretendo recompensar com o próximo capítulo bem mais rápido. Bjos._

* * *

**Parte II – Uma esperança que cresce**

Há muito ela não sentia aquela sensação. Na verdade, ela nunca se sentira tão plena na vida. Ao seu redor tudo parecia mais belo e ensolarado. As cores tinham mais vida. E pensar que há tão pouco tempo ela estivera chorando de medo do futuro.

Sakura, após dançar com Gaara e escutar os comentários maldosos do povo de Suna, resolvera respirar um pouco de ar puro e colocar sua mente em ordem. E assim ela foi para a cobertura do prédio da Sede. Ela se encostou no beiral e ficou pensando em seu futuro enquanto fitava distraidamente as estrelas. Será que ela seria capaz de amar novamente? As perspectivas não eram nada positivas. Ela tinha medo de entregar seu coração para um amor impossível e se machucar ainda mais.

E foi quando deixou escapar uma lágrima solitária que escutou uma voz recriminadora atrás de si.

- Você não deveria chorar por ele.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

- Gaara-kun – exclama espantada, enxugando a lágrima rapidamente.

Ele se aproxima e de forma carinhosa, afasta as mãos dela e ele mesmo começa a enxugar seu rosto. Seu toque é leve, contrastando com sua feição contrariada.

- Ele nunca te mereceu... o que ele tinha para fazê-la continuar sofrendo por ele?

- Quem? – pergunta sem saber ao certo do que ele falava. Uma leve suspeita beirava sua mente, mas deveria ser delírio dela. Gaara nunca poderia estar falando de Sasuke daquela forma, quase com ciúmes.

- O Uchiha. Não sei como ainda derrama lágrimas por ele. Ele era um canalha egoísta, só pensando em sua vingança idiota.

O modo que ele fala de Sasuke acaba por irritá-la e ela se afasta dele, respondendo de forma ríspida.

- Não fale dele desse modo. Você não o conhecia direito, não sabe por tudo que ele passou, todos os sofrimentos que ele teve em sua vida, deixando-o daquele modo.

Gaara recebe de forma irônica a repreenda dela e com uma risada seca ele retruca.

- Sofrimentos? Eu sei o que é sofrer. O irmão dele matou o clã, meu pai tentou me matar. Ele era sozinho porque se afastava de todos por vontade própria; eu era sozinho porque todos tinham medo e raiva de mim. Eu sei o real significado de sofrimento e não fiquei me escondendo atrás de desculpas do passado. Poderia ter escolhidos inúmeros caminhos mais fáceis, inclusive me vingar da Vila que tanto me odiou. Mas eu escolhi viver e lutar para ser reconhecido e consegui achar meu lugar.

As palavras dele penetram fundo no coração de Sakura, entristecendo-a ainda mais. Há muito ela sabia de tudo aquilo e concordava. Sabia que Sasuke tinha sido fraco e não merecia seu amor, que ele se escondera atrás de desculpas para não ser feliz, mas o conhecimento não deixava sua situação mais fácil, muito pelo contrário, era duro ouvir aquilo de forma tão clara. Por toda sua vida ela tentara se enganar que ele era diferente. Aquelas palavras eram uma confissão de quão tola ela fora por acreditar num sonho, de entregar sua fé e seu amor a quem nunca mereceu.

- Pare com isso, não fale mais nada – e ela coloca as mãos nos ouvidos, temendo se machucar ainda mais.

Ele segura as mãos dela de forma firme, puxando-a para si.

- Abra os olhos – ordena.

Ela não queria, mas o tom de voz firme e a proximidade dos dois, com suas respirações misturando, já estava deixando seus sentidos perturbados e ela apenas obedece. O modo que ele a segura, de forma possessiva, faz com que parecesse que seus dedos queimavam a pele sensível de seus pulsos. Quando ela obedece, ele continua sem piedade.

- Eu sofri e continuo sofrendo, sem saber como você ainda o ama apesar de ele ter sido um idiota de esnobar seu sentimento. Eu sofro porque não consigo tirar sua imagem da minha mente, torturando meu dia, distraindo do meu trabalho e me revirando a noite na cama, imaginando o calor de seu corpo. Será que você não entende? Eu não quero você sofrendo por ele, pois eu sofro por você. Eu quero o que tanto você o deu e ele não tomou. Eu quero seu amor, eu a desejo para mim. Quero dormir com você nos meus braços e acordar de manhã e encontrar seu sorriso. Quero ser o motivo de seus olhos brilharem de contentamento e de seus lábios suspirarem de satisfação. Quero me consumir com você, tirando toda a luxúria que habita em mim, me sentindo pleno. Eu a desejo como nunca desejei algo na minha vida e parece que eu enlouquecerei se não a tiver.

Sakura escuta tudo cada vez mais espantada. Ela não sabia o que dizer. O significado das palavras de Gaara contrastava radicalmente com o modo ríspido que ele falava. Parecia que ele tinha raiva de si por seus sentimentos e estava descontando tudo no modo forte que ele a segurava, machucando seus braços. Por mais lisonjeada que ela estivesse, não dava para simplesmente aceitar aquilo passivamente e se entregar a ele como forma de aplacar suas necessidades. Ele falava dela como se fosse um objeto de desejo e não como alguém que ele amava. No fundo, ele criticava o Uchiha, mas ele também a queria como forma de aplacar suas necessidades, sua obsessão, e não por amor.

Uma onda de orgulho a invade e ela se solta de seu forte aperto e retruca firmemente.

- Pois é uma pena que eu lhe faço sofrer tanto, mas é inconsciente. Não era de minha intenção me fazer desejável para você, muito pelo contrário. Nunca pensei em lhe dar tamanho incômodo.

Gaara se surpreende com a reação dela e retruca com uma voz contida, escondendo sua surpresa e seu ressentimento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Que não queria qualquer tipo de sentimento que você têm por mim e que não é problema meu como você vai lidar com eles.

Os olhos de Gaara se estreitam de raiva e Sakura dá um passo para trás ao ver o modo como suas feições estão transtornadas. Realmente ela tinha sido cruel com ele e agora receberia as conseqüências. O ar em volta deles está tenso, com a areia no chão trepidando pela força dos sentimentos dele. Mas ela não se amedronta e o enfrenta com um olhar decidido, encarando-o diretamente. Orgulho, raiva, todas essas emoções são facilmente lidas na face dele normalmente tão inexpressiva, até que algo mais surge e um sorriso irônico aparece em seus lábios. Sakura dá outro passo pra trás confusa. O que seria aquilo, estaria ela lendo corretamente seus olhos, seria admiração?

E antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a joga de encontro à parede próxima e toma seus lábios para si de forma exigente, prendendo seus braços acima de sua cabeça. Sakura é pega desprevenida e por um momento pensa em reagir, mas logo é tomada pelo turbilhão de sensações que a posse física de seus lábios estava proporcionando. Ao contrário do que ela temeu, ele não era cruel ou frio, mas ardente e exigente, devorando seus lábios cheios com seus beijos quentes. Ela não hesita mais e se deixa envolver, devolvendo na mesma medida, encostando seu corpo no dele.

Gaara não pede licença e já penetra a boca de Sakura com sua língua, explorando cada pedacinho, entrelaçando-a com a língua dela, numa dança sensual. Por um momento ele para de beijá-la e fala de forma irônica, baixinho, ao lado da orelha dela, o que a traz uma série de arrepios deliciosos em seu corpo, fazendo-a ondular, tentando instintivamente arrancar qualquer espaço que os afastasse.

- Ainda mais bela é forte, essa é a minha garota.

Ela não se incomoda pelo tom possessivo e apenas deixa aflorar um sorriso provocativo, enquanto lança um olhar inocente e morde os lábios provocando-o. Gaara não perde um só movimento e sucumbe a tentação dela e toma novamente sua boca quente e macia para si. Os dois queriam mais. A razão há muito tinha sido esquecida. Sakura queria se sentir viva novamente, deixando para trás toda sua tristeza e rejeição. Gaara queria se satisfazer dela de uma vez por todas, tentando em vão tirar o fantasma do desejo que o perseguira por todos esses dias.

E eles se deixam se levar por essa onda crescente de desejo. Ele solta as mãos dela e toma sua cintura puxando ainda mais para si, sentindo toda a extensão de seu corpo e, principalmente, seus seios de encontro a seu tórax, enquanto passeia por suas costas e segura sua nuca para permitir uma maior exploração de seus lábios. O beijo é selvagem, despertando o lado mais primitivo deles.

Por um momento, Gaara se afasta e, antes que ela protestasse, a toma em seu colo e começa a carregá-la por um corredor escuro, enquanto se afunda na curva delicada do pescoço dela, mordiscando-o e beijando-o. Ele praticamente chuta uma das inúmeras portas do corredor e a deposita delicadamente em cima de uma mesa, que limpa, empurrando tudo o que estava em sua superfície para o chão. Ele não se importava com mais nada, naquele momento, sua vida se resumia a Sakura.

Gaara para de beijá-la e vai até a janela fechar as cortinas e até a porta para trancá-la. O som da chave desperta Sakura para a realidade enquanto jogava suas sandálias longe e um momento de lucidez passa por sua mente enevoada de desejo. Seria aquilo o que ela realmente queria? Estaria pronta para se entregar tão facilmente a um homem como ele, provavelmente frio, que a estava desejando naquele momento, mas que poderia, de manhã, quando satisfeito, simplesmente ignorá-la? Mas ela não tinha como resistir. Ele já estava voltando com os olhos brilhantes de desejo, uma chama que tocava fundo em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a sorrir de forma sensual. Ela não se movia mais pela razão, mas pelos instintos mais carnais do desejo.

E ele pretendia satisfazê-la completamente, de modo que ela implorasse para que ele a fizesse sua, gritando seu nome em êxtase. Ele mal se aproxima e suas mãos já percorrem a carne macia dos braços dela, enquanto uma delas sobe para o seu rosto, segurando-o e a outra para em suas costas, puxando-a ainda mais para si, voltando o contato de seus lábios.

O beijo estava sendo enlouquecedor, mas ele é subitamente interrompido por uma pressão que Gaara sente em seu peito. Ele olha espantado e vê Sakura o empurrando com seu pé. Sua sobrancelha arqueia descrente. Ele estava certo que ela o desejava com o mesmo fervor, então por que estaria fazendo aquilo? O rosto dela não parecia estar contrariado, muito pelo contrário, em seus lábios um sorriso safado prometia que naquela noite ele alcançaria o paraíso.

Ela impõe uma distância entre os dois e se levanta da mesa. De forma sensual, ela passa a mão pelo corpo até começar a abrir o kimono que usava, revelando suas curvas esculturais. Gaara prende a respiração observando aquilo, sentindo seu membro latejar cada vez mais de desejo. Não conseguiria se agüentar por muito mais tempo.

Quando as veste dela caem ao chão, junto é retirado todo seu auto-controle e ele arranca de qualquer forma a camisa e já parte pra cima dela. Ela aceita sua investida e passeia com seus dedos por suas costas, arranhando-o com vontade, enquanto ele explora a parte sensível de seu pescoço. As mãos do rapaz percorrem a pele macia dela até as costas, alcançando o fecho do sutiã e o soltando, permitindo que a exploração de seus lábios seguissem em direção aos seios que subiam e desciam rapidamente com a respiração excitada dos dois.

Ele toma um dos globos leitosos em sua boca, brincando primeiramente com seu mamilo, passando a língua de modo a deixá-lo firme, até que a abre totalmente, passando a sugar o seio todo. Sakura geme de prazer e mergulha seus dedos nos cabelos cor de sangue dele, bagunçando-os tentando canalizar todo o prazer que formigava por sua pele, dando-lhe arrepios com o gesto dele.

Seu braço passa pela cintura dela e novamente a levanta para depositá-la na mesa de seu escritório. Ele abandona o seio e numa trilha de fogo, com sua língua passeando pela barriga macia e lisinha dela, chega à calcinha e a arranca com os dentes. Sakura vai se arqueando levemente, com os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando o leve passear da língua dele em cada centímetro de sua pele, com os lábios entreaberto, deixando escapar suspiros desejosos, até que se deita na mesa, abandonando seu corpo ao exame minucioso dele, deixando que ele a explorasse e se satisfizesse como quisesse.

Gaara afasta as pernas dela e segue a beijando até chegar em seu ponto de prazer, estimulando-o com sua língua. As pernas tremem levemente quando ela sente o que ele fazia e sua cabeça levanta numa resposta natural até que um choque delicioso de prazer passa por seu corpo e ela arregala os olhos e um grito mudo fica preso em sua garganta. Por um momento sua respiração fica presa até que começa a arfar. Ele dá uma risadinha baixa, satisfeito ao vê-la alcançar o primeiro orgasmo. E ele volta a estimulá-la até que sente as mãos trêmulas dela em seus cabelos, puxando-os levemente.

Com o toque dela, ele se levanta por um momento e ela o segura pelos ombros, puxando-a para si. Ele hesita, pretendia ainda dar mais prazer a ela, mas o modo até assustado dela com tudo que experimentava e os lábios abertos, ansiando para serem novamente beijados o cativam e ele voltar a ficar por cima dela, beijando-a novamente.

Os dedos de Sakura percorrem rapidamente o tórax dele, fazendo uma leve carícia, até alcançarem o cós da calça de Gaara, lutando com o fecho, até conseguir abrir. Ela queria sentir mais, queria saber como era ser possuída, amada completamente. Ele sente a intenção dela e, sem soltar os lábios dela, se afasta o suficiente para retirar o restante de suas vestes.

Ela sente a pressão do membro duro dele em toda sua plenitude perto de suas partes íntimas e estremece. Gaara pressente o leve nervosismo que a toma e para de beijá-la e fica a fitando por um momento. Seus olhos se encontram e ele é capaz de ver o desejo temperado pelo medo nas piscinas verdes de Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, confie em mim – diz com uma voz rouca de desejo.

Sakura apenas balança a cabeça concordando e se recrimina interiormente por temer. Era tanto o que ela queria, por que estava tão nervosa? Mas ela sabia a resposta, sempre sonhara que seria com outro a primeira vez e temia se decepcionar. Só que o momento de dúvidas e angústias já passara há muito e ela arregala os olhos ao vê-lo nu a sua frente, com seu membro totalmente excitado.

Não era a primeira vez que via um homem nu, afinal, ela era uma kunoichi médica, mas tinha que admitir que nunca vira um tão bem dotado. Gaara dá uma risadinha orgulhosa quando nota a direção do olhar dela e se aproxima para mordiscar sua orelha.

- É a sua primeira vez?

Sakura novamente só balança a cabeça, já fechando os olhos e apreciando a sensação.

De forma lenta ele a envolve em seus braços, passando um calor e uma proteção que ela nunca sentira antes. Tudo parecia perfeito. Seus corpos se encaixam e ele murmura.

- Isso vai doer um pouco.

Quando ela pensa em responder, uma forte pontada a faz soltar um leve gemido. Não era algo ruim, até que era uma dorzinha sensual, temperada pela sensação única de sentir o membro dele em sua plenitude dentro de si. Ele aguarda por um momento que ela se acostume com sua pressão e de forma lenta passa a movimento ritmados. Não era a primeira vez dele e apesar da necessidade quase alucinada de gozar totalmente dentro dela, ele se controla e continua num ritmo cadenciado, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de estar no corpo de quem desejara por todos aqueles dias.

Ele não sabia o que era amor, nunca fora ensinado a sentir isso, mas se era realmente como todos o descreviam, amor deveria ser a forma correta para nomear o que estava sentindo.

Seu autocontrole evapora quando ela começa a gemer, chamando seu nome entre os suspiros de prazer. Aquilo era tudo o que ele desejava e aumenta o ritmo, passando a um dança alucinada de dois corpos contorcendo de desejo até que chegam ao clímax e Sakura alcança as estrelas.

Gaara fica por um momento arfando, trêmulo em cima dela até que consegue se mexer e acaba por se sentar ao chão, encostando-se na mesa, trazendo-a junto de si, enlaçando-a num abraço carinhoso. Os minutos passam e os dois, de olhos fechados, apenas tentam prolongar o momento de paz que os consumiu anteriormente. E como era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Uma leve sonolência envolve Sakura, mas a curiosidade a domina e ela força abrir os olhos e examinar o ambiente. Assim que reconhece o local, exclama espantada.

- Nós estamos no seu escritório.

Gaara dá uma risada seca e passa a acariciar os cabelos róseos dela que continua com uma suposta voz séria.

- Que coisa feia, fizemos o ato carnal mais primitivo que há na mesa do Kasekage.

Sakura se sentia leve, brincalhona. Para sua surpresa, Gaara dá uma risada alta. Não era algo forçado ou irônico, era uma risada verdadeira, de humor. Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia aquele som dele e como era agradável, cristalino. Gostaria de ouvi-lo sempre, por toda sua vida.

- Se você quer dizer com isso que fizemos amor na minha mesa, com todos os meus papéis espalhados no chão, está totalmente certa.

Uma intimidade gostosa os envolve e eles ficam se fitando por um longo momento, sem dizer nada, apenas se contemplando com um sorriso nos lábios. E assim eles permanecem, até que um movimento no corredor chama atenção de Gaara e o faz cortar o contato e se levantar.

- É melhor irmos para casa, ainda está tendo uma festa na cobertura.

Casa? Aquela palavra faz Sakura querer rir. Aquela não era sua casa, nem mesmo sua Vila. O que aquilo significaria? Teria futuro o amor dos dois? Um amor à distância? Ou ela estaria disposta a abandonar Konoha de vez?

Gaara estava terminando de se vestir e se aproxima da porta.

- Preciso falar com Kankouru e já volto.

Sakura, ainda sentada no chão, concorda espantada, vendo-o sair. Ela nunca imaginara Gaara dando-lhe qualquer tipo de satisfação. Realmente aquela noite parecia ter provocado grandes mudanças na vida dos dois. Ou seria apenas algo transitório, fugaz? De forma automática ela se levanta e se veste rapidamente, de costas para a porta. Quando estava terminando, fechando o último botão, fortes mãos apertam seus braços de forma delicada, sentindo um corpo quente encostar levemente no seu.

Pega de surpresa, ela se vira e se perde nos orbes verdes e penetrantes que estavam a poucos centímetros dos seus.

- Está pronta? Vamos? – uma voz rouca a resgata e ela balança a cabeça rapidamente.

Gaara se afasta bruscamente e ela dá um passo inseguro, cambaleando de leve. Ele precisava ser tão intenso em tudo que faz? A proximidade com ele sempre a fazia perder o fôlego. Será que seria sempre assim? Ele nota a leve falta de equilíbrio dela e com uma sobrancelha arqueada a provoca.

- Eu sei que você não consegue ficar sem meus braços ao seu redor, mas não será muito discreto se eu a carregar pelos corredores da sede da Vila.

As palavras acordam o orgulho de Sakura e ela fecha a cara, passando por ele, pisando com força.

Antes que ela alcançasse a porta, fortes braços a envolvem e a tiram do chão.

- Pensei que não seria aconselhável se aproximar de mim – diz acidamente.

Gaara simplesmente ignora a provocação dela e a carrega até uma das paredes em que uma grande tapeçaria estava pendurada. Ele a afasta e Sakura é capaz de ver nada mais que a parede branca, com o pequeno símbolo de Suna desenhado no meio. O que ele queria com aquilo? Por que estava mostrando para ela a parede? Rapidamente ele leva o dedo à boca e o morde, fazendo-o sangrar, encostando-o em seguida no símbolo. Em resposta, a parede desaparece, deixando a mostra um longo corredor.

- Essa é uma das rotas de fuga da sede. Leva diretamente a minha casa. Acho que não preciso pedir para que guarde segredo?

Sakura balança a cabeça, espantada com a confiança que ele depositava nela.

Ele avança pelo corredor que descia de forma íngreme, com uma série de degraus. As paredes estão iluminadas por tochas habilmente colocadas e o ar é quente e opressivo. Após alguns minutos eles chegam à outra parede e Gaara repete o procedimento. Como ele dissera, o corredor passa pelo subterrâneo da cidade até sua casa, terminando por trás de outra tapeçaria que ficava pendurada na sala.

O cômodo está escuro e Gaara não se preocupa em acender a luz ou mesmo em colocar Sakura no chão, apesar dos protestos dela. Ele simplesmente a carrega pelo corredor e passa direto pelo quarto dela.

- Mas... onde você está me levando? Aquele quarto é o meu... – diz de forma atrapalhada apontando para a porta que ficava cada vez mais longe deles.

- Hoje você é só minha.

O tom autoritário da voz dele cala qualquer outra observação que ela pensasse em ter. Ele abre outra porta e a carrega pelo interior de um quarto até chegar ao banheiro que era ligado e é em frente uma grande banheira que ele a coloca de pé. Sem falar nada, Gaara simplesmente liga a água quente que começa a enchê-la e mexe numa série de potinhos, despejando um pouco do conteúdo na água.

Sakura, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, fica apenas parada observando o que ele fazia. Deveria tirar sua roupa? Ele pretendia que os dois tomassem banho juntos? A banheira parecia grande o suficiente para isso.

Quando ele termina, começa a tirar a roupa rapidamente. Sakura, um pouco sem graça, tentar se virar ligeiramente e começa a desabotoar o vestido até que escuta a voz de Gaara e sente seus dedos fortes prendendo os seus.

- Não. Deixe que eu faço isso.

Habilmente ele afasta as mãos dela e começa a desabotoar o vestido, beijando cada pedaço da pele que era revelando quando o tecido é afastado. Um suspiro escapa dos lábios de Sakura e ela se espanta pela rapidez que o desejo volta a tomá-la. Eles tinham acabado de fazer amor, não deveriam esperar um pouco mais? Mas aquela opção não estava em discussão e Gaara termina de despi-la e a puxa para o interior da banheira.

A água quente recebe os corpos do casal que naquele momento já ardiam de desejo. E com lentidão Gaara a banha, centímetro por centímetro, massageando sua pele de forma erótica, explorando seus lábios ocasionalmente, conhecendo cada pedacinho da pele de quem habitava seus pensamentos. Quando termina, Sakura repete o ritual em Gaara, estimulando seu membro que já estava dilatado de desejo. Novamente ele a possui, agora em meio as bolhas e a água que já esfriava, batendo em suas peles, dando a sensação de que flutuavam. Mais uma vez Sakura se sente plena e de modo lânguido, deixa-se carregar por Gaara que a seca e a leva até sua cama, abraçando-a em seguida. E é lá, rodeada pelos fortes braços daquele que aprendera a amar que ela adormece.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

Um intenso raio de sol escapa por entre as cortinas que balançam preguiçosamente ao vento e vem pousar diretamente sobre os olhos adormecidos de Sakura. Por um momento ela franze as pálpebras e as abre lentamente, colocando a mão para se proteger da luminosidade. Que horas seriam? Virando rapidamente na cama, ela estica o braço para pegar o relógio que ficava no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama.

A visão das flores que Gaara lhe dera traz um sorriso aos lábios que logo desaparece ao ver o horário – 15h – ela dormira de mais. Resmungando, ela levanta depressa da cama e corre para o banheiro. Antes de seguir para o chuveiro, ela passa pelo espelho que chama sua atenção ao ver seu reflexo. Por um momento ela para e leva a mão ao rosto para ter certeza do que via. Nunca na vida estivera tão bonita. Apesar dos cabelos desgrenhados, seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho e uma vivacidade que nunca tivera antes. Sua pele parecia mais rosada. Uma verdadeira aura de felicidade parecia povoá-la. Mas por que ela estaria daquele jeito? Logo a resposta vem junto às lembranças na noite passada e ela cora violentamente.

A festa tinha sido na noite anterior e ela e Gaara tinham sucumbido à tentação e se amado loucamente por toda à noite. Hoje o dia era livre, não tinha porque correr. Rindo dessa constatação ela volta para o quarto e se deita na cama, relembrando tudo o que acontecera. Há muito ela não sentia aquela sensação. Na verdade, ela nunca se sentira tão plena na vida. Ao seu redor tudo parecia mais belo e ensolarado. As cores tinham mais vida. E pensar que há tão pouco tempo ela estivera chorando de medo do futuro.

O futuro... no fundo, ele ainda não estava claro a sua frente. Pelo contrário, os acontecimentos da noite anterior tinham-no bagunçado totalmente. Pensando em noite anterior... uma súbita dúvida toma sua mente e ela se senta na cama num salto. Algo não estava certo. O que ela estava fazendo lá? O que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto? Na noite passada ela tinha adormecido no quarto de Gaara, em seus braços, então como ela viera parar lá?

Uma ruga de curiosidade surge entre suas sobrancelhas e ela resolve tomar banho logo para tentar achar Gaara, ele seria o único capaz de resolver esse mistério. Após colocar um leve vestido branco com florzinhas rosa e escovar seu cabelo, deixando-o solto às costas, ela sai de seu quarto e segue para a sala.

Como na noite passada, o ambiente está vazio e ela vai até a cozinha, tentando achar alguém. Kankouru estava lá, comendo um grande sanduíche e a recebe com um simpático sorriso.

- Bom dia, vejo que acordou. Está com fome? Posso lhe fazer um desses.

Sakura retribui o cumprimento e já pensa em negar o lanche quando sente uma pontada de fome no estômago. Fazia muito tempo que tinha comido alguma coisa. Ela resolve aceitar a oferta e se senta num banquinho, observando-o montar o sanduíche rapidamente, enquanto tenta em sua cabeça achar um modo de tocar no assunto de Gaara sem despertar qualquer tipo de suspeita.

- Onde estão todos, a casa está vazia? – arrisca com um tom desinteressado.

- Gaara deu folga a todos os funcionários. A festa de ontem exigiu muito deles e como foi um sucesso, ele resolveu recompensá-los com outro dia livre.

- Ah – e ela morde os lábios frustradas sem saber como continuar.

Uma idéia surge em sua mente e ela pensa em arriscar.

- E Temari?

- Ainda está dormindo. Vamos dizer que ela aproveitou muito a noite passada.

- Uhun – concorda de forma distraída.

- E você?

- Eu? – pergunta sobressaltada.

- Sim, você se divertiu? Depois da dança com Gaara não lhe vi mais.

- É, eu acabei saindo, estava cansada.

- Sabe garota, você realmente causou um impacto em Suna. Depois de sua dança com Gaara, todo mundo não falou de outro assunto no salão. Quem não sabia de sua chegada, ficou sabendo – e Kankouru balança a cabeça, fitando o chão – ele nunca dança nas festas, se eu não conhecesse meu irmão, juraria que ele está... – e sua voz foi diminuindo até sumir.

- Que ele está? – estimula Sakura subitamente agitada.

Kankouru ri e coloca o sanduíche pronto num prato na frente de Sakura.

- Aí está, coma, essa é a minha especialidade.

Sakura se esforça pra dar um sorriso e dá uma pequena mordida.

- E então, gostou?

- Sim, está uma delícia – responde automaticamente. Na verdade, nem tinha sentido o gosto, com a mente tomada por hipóteses. O que Kankouru queria dizer? E onde estava Gaara? Como ela acordara em sua cama? E a pior de todas, como descobriria onde Gaara está?

Ela já estava começando a ficar sem esperanças quando Temari entra na cozinha.

- Bom dia a todos – fala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia dorminhoca, estava começando a achar que teria que invadir seu quarto para te acordar – implica Kankouru.

- Bobo, hoje nada que você fale irá tirar meu bom humor.

- Uau, parece que a noite foi boa. Pelo jeito Shikamaru foi esquecido de vez.

- Isso não é assunto seu, mas antes que pense bobagem, não foi por isso que estou assim. Vamos dizer que algumas preocupações minhas foram solucionadas e eu dormi muito bem.

- Pois espero que elas nunca mais voltem, não é sempre que você está tão agradável.

Temari resolve ignorar o irmão e questionar Sakura.

- E você, Sakura, dormiu bem? Aposto que sim.

Algo no modo de Temari dizer essas palavras deixa claro que ela sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido na noite anterior, fazendo Sakura corar violentamente ao constatar isso. Antes que ela conseguisse responder alguma coisa, Kankouru berra.

- Temari, não ouse comer meu sanduíche.

- Ah, Kankouru, estou com fome.

- Pois faça um pra você.

- Poxa, você sabe que eu não sei cozinhar.

- Qualquer idiota sabe fazer um sanduíche. É só pegar o recheio e enfiar no pão.

- E por que você não faz pra mim?

- Eu não, você tem duas mãos e é bem capaz disso.

- Ah, mas você fez para Sakura.

- Ela é visita.

- E eu sou sua irmã querida – e ela enlaça o pescoço do irmão, dando um barulhento beijo em sua bochecha – vamos Kankouru, por favor.

- Hunf, está bem, mas não consigo fazer com você me agarrando.

Temari o solta toda alegre e volta sua atenção novamente pra Sakura que assistia a cena.

- Então Sakura, onde está o Gaara?

Novamente a pergunta da Temari a faz corar e quase engasgar com o sanduíche que acabara de dar outra mordida.

- É... eu não sei.

- Ué, como não sabe?

- Temari, deixe-a em paz. Como ela poderia saber se acordou agora? – implica Kankouru.

- Mas...

- Gaara saiu cedo e acompanhou nossos hóspedes até o portão. Caso você não se lembre, eles partiriam hoje.

- Xii, esqueci. Mas nós já estamos no meio da tarde, deu tempo de sobra para ele voltar.

- É, eu sei, mas veio um mensageiro do Conselho chamando-o para uma reunião.

- Qual é o motivo da reunião?

- Não tenho idéia, que eu saiba não há qualquer assunto urgente para resolver, mas mesmo assim eles a convocaram.

- O que será que aqueles velhos estão tramando?

- Temari, eles são os Conselheiros da Vila, não deve chamá-los assim.

- E por que não? Eles são mesmo, um bando de velhos enxeridos que ficam infernizando a vida do nosso irmão.

- Eles fazem isso para o bem da Vila, afinal, ele é o Kasekage.

- Até parece que é para o bem da Vila. Eles querem é controlar a vida dele.

- Temari...

- Ah, Kankouru, se quer viver no mundo dos sonhos o problema é seu, mas não vem querer mudar minha opinião.

- Vixi, o bom humor já foi embora.

Sakura acompanha a discussão dos dois atentamente, devorando cada palavra dita. Finalmente ela tinha descoberto onde Gaara estava, mas aquilo não era de grande valia. Porém sua cabeça estava cheia de outras informações igualmente importantes. Kankouru tinha dito que praticamente todos na festa notaram a dança dos dois e que ficaram comentando. Seria, então, a reunião por esse motivo? Provavelmente não. Por mais enxeridos que fossem os Conselheiros, nunca eles convocariam uma reunião apenas para isso. Seria um exagero. Rindo de sua ingenuidade, Sakura volta a prestar a atenção na conversa a sua volta. Temari e Kankouru discutiam calorosamente sobre quem faria o jantar.

- Temari, é óbvio que eu não vou fazer o jantar, você que é a mulher e é quem deve fazer.

- Não seja machista, Kankouru, você fala como se morássemos na roça. Pois eu sou uma kunoichi talentosa e não uma cozinheira e se tem alguma dúvida nisso...

- Calma, eu sei muito bem a força que tem, mas isso não resolve nada. Ainda temos que fazer o jantar.

- Deixa que eu faço – sugere Sakura.

Os dois olham para ela esperançosos.

- Melhor não, você é a visita e não deveria ter trabalho – hesita Kankouru.

- Ah, Kankouru, pare de falar isso, ela é de casa, praticamente nossa irmã.

Sakura mais uma vez cora e, para seu desespero, Temari continua.

- Se ela está se oferecendo é porque deve saber cozinhar e aposto que Gaara irá adorar.

- Hum, talvez – concorda Kankouru pensativo.

- Perfeito então, Sakura faz o jantar e eu ajudo.

Após o término do café/almoço deles, Temari arrasta Sakura para dar uma volta por Suna. Perto da hora do jantar elas voltam e começam a preparar a comida. Gaara ainda não tinha retornado e não aparece até que eles vão dormir. Naquela noite o sono demora muito para visitar Sakura e ela fica até altas horas se remexendo na cama. Várias vezes ela se levanta para ir até a sala tentar encontrar Gaara, mas a coragem sempre lhe falta quando toca a fechadura. Por algum motivo, ela se sentia magoada com o comportamento dele naquele dia. Ele deveria ter mandado um bilhete, dado alguma satisfação e não simplesmente sumido o dia todo. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido entre eles na noite anterior. Pois bem, se ele queria assim, ela também participaria do jogo. Ela iria ignorá-lo e se ele quisesse falar com ela novamente, deveria partir dele a iniciativa de se encontrarem.

No dia seguinte, Sakura chega receosa a mesa do café, mas Gaara, como sempre, já tinha partido cedo e, mais uma vez, Kankouru a acompanhou até o laboratório. Foi uma manhã longa e cansativa, com Sakura tentando se concentrar ao máximo e se frustrando. Simplesmente ela não conseguia se focar no trabalho, com sua atenção voltando-se a todo o momento ao relógio, vendo os minutos passarem lentamente. Mesmo sem admitir para si, ela queria ver Gaara e a hora do jantar seria ideal. O problema que ainda era de manhã.

A hora do almoço passa com ela comendo um simples lanche e a tarde prometia ser uma cópia do período anterior se não fosse por um dos funcionários que aparece perto das 15h. Em sua mão está uma flor que ela reconhece imediatamente. Ansiosa, ela abre o cartão que não continha nenhuma assinatura, nem precisava, a simples visão do presente lhe deixava claro de quem era. Contrastando com o papel branco, apenas uma frase estava escrita – Espero por você em nosso oásis.

A resolução anterior de não procurar Gaara é rapidamente esquecida, afinal, partira dele o convite, não tinha porque não ir ao seu encontro. Então, sem hesitar mais, olhando em volta para verificar se alguém tinha reparado em alguma coisa, ela pega sua bolsa e sai discretamente. Todos estavam compenetrados em seu trabalho e nem notam sua saída. Era o que ela precisava. Caminhando rapidamente pelas ruas de Suna ela chega aos muros da cidade, onde se informa qual direção tomar, e começa seu trajeto longo e quente, com o sol a pino pelos desertos ao redor da Vila. Depois de quase uma hora, ela finalmente chega ao oásis.

De dia o local não parecia emanar o encanto daquela noite, não passando de um agrupamento de vegetação com um tom amarelado e o aspecto seco pelo sol. Sakura caminha lentamente entre as árvores baixas até o lago que ela sabia ser o centro do oásis, procurando por Gaara. Ele provavelmente ainda não tinha chegado e ela resolve se sentar em baixo de uma das árvores para fugir do calor sufocante. Uma rápida brisa visita o local em que está e ela fecha os olhos para apreciar o breve frescor.

Um leve sussurro quebra sua paz e ela abre os olhos assustada, mergulhando no mar verde que conhecia muito bem e que estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Gaara tinha chegado e estava agachado na frente dela, murmurando seu nome e tocando seu rosto.

A mágoa que ela sentira dele até aquele momento de repente desaparece e todas as palavras que ensaiara por toda a manhã para acusá-lo simplesmente abandonam sua mente. Sem notar, seus lábios deixam aflorar um meigo sorriso, o convite ideal que Gaara estava esperando. Sem perder nem mais um minuto, ele toma os lábios dela e os dois se deixam envolver pelo fogo que sempre surgia quando eles se tocavam. E foi naquele oásis, debaixo de uma das árvores que Sakura novamente visitou uma partezinha do paraíso, esquecendo-se de toda sua angústia.

O céu já estava tingido de laranja pelo por do sol quando finalmente eles se levantam e vão se banhar nas águas mornas do lago, vestindo-se em seguida. Até aquele momento, nenhuma palavra tinha sido trocada, não era necessário, seus corpos tinham falado por eles, com suas línguas entrelaçadas demonstrando tudo o que desejavam. Mas a realidade voltava a rodeá-los e certos pontos ainda precisavam ser esclarecidos. Sakura esperava uma explicação de Gaara que não parecia propício a dar. Ela estava se preparando para questioná-lo durante o caminho da volta que ela sabia ser longo. Não daria mais para esperar.

- E aí, vamos? – questiona, olhando-o de esguelha enquanto ele acabava de se vestir.

- Vá na frente, eu vou mais tarde – responde sem qualquer inflexão na voz.

As palavras deles acabam por arruinar todo o planejamento dela e sem notar, deixa escapar sua confusão, tornando-a ousada a ponto de questionar.

- Mas por que? Você tem que fazer alguma coisa aqui?

Gaara não responde e apenas fica a fitando longamente. Sakura logo entende que não receberia uma resposta direta. Aquilo a deixa irritada, ela não permitiria que o assunto morresse. Eles precisavam conversar e isso nunca seria possível na casa dele.

- Qual é o problema? Não pode me contar? Tudo bem então, eu fico mais um pouco e conversamos aqui mesmo.

- Não, você tem que ir.

- Está esperando alguém?

- As patrulhas de Suna logo passarão.

- E?

Novamente o silêncio volta a respondê-la. Sakura não entendia qual era o problema, ante-ontem ele tinha sido capaz de confiá-la um dos segredos mais preciosos de uma Vila, as rotas de fuga, e agora não era capaz de lhe dar uma resposta direta.

- Gaara, eu realmente não entendo porque não quer me contar. Eu acho que tivemos um momento legal juntos, mas se você não quer confiar em mim, então é melhor falar logo porque eu...

- Nós não devemos ser vistos juntos – corta de forma ríspida.

- Como assim?

Após um suspiro longo, ele resolve por fim falar.

- Ontem o Conselho me chamou e deixou claro que um envolvimento do Kasekage com uma kunoichi de outra Vila está fora de questão.

- Então, a reunião que você ficou a tarde toda... – exclama, atrapalhada com as palavras.

- Sim, foi para discutir o futuro de nossa relação.

Sakura dá um passo para trás, afastando-se dele, enquanto seus olhos se arregalam de confusão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sakura, você precisa entender que apesar dos avanços feitos em Suna, a maioria dos habitantes ainda tem uma mente muito tradicional, com fortes preconceitos contra estrangeiros.

- Mas vocês é o Kasekage...

- Por isso mesmo devo viver conforme os costumes aplicados.

- Você então está dizendo que acabou, é isso?

- Não – e Gaara se aproxima para fazer uma leve carícia no rosto dela – não, nunca.

- Então o que é? – pergunta, afastando rudemente o rosto da mão dele.

- Só estou falando que precisamos ser discretos. Teremos que ter paciência enquanto eu tento mudar as cabeças no Conselho.

- Você quer manter a nossa relação em segredo? – pergunta incrédula.

Gaara parece hesitar, mas acaba concordando após outro longo suspiro.

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

Sakura fita-o por um longo momento. Sua mente estava um verdadeiro caos, mas por fim parece encontrar sua voz.

- Não sei se é isso que eu quero. Estou cansada de falsidades.

Novamente Gaara toca seu rosto e fala num tom que revelava toda sua tristeza.

- Isso é tudo que eu posso oferecer no momento.

As palavras penetram fundo na alma de Sakura e grossas lágrimas vêm aos seus olhos. Era o fim. Por um momento seu coração parece que vai se quebrar em seu peito e o desespero toma conta de seu ser, forçando-a se virar e sair correndo em direção a Vila. Ela não poderia ficar mais lá, ela sentia que iria se despedaçar se o continuasse fitando.

Gaara a vê se afastar, mas não faz qualquer movimento para detê-la. Ele sabia muito bem o que ela estava sentindo, pois ele também sofria. Quando ela se afasta o suficiente para não mais o ver, Gaara se ajoelha na areia e deixa transparecer todo seu sofrimento. Ele desejava gritar para os quatro cantos que amava, que finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos, conhecera o verdadeiro amor e que ele impregnava todo seu ser. Queria proclamar que encontrara uma felicidade que nunca imaginara merecer ou mesmo ser capaz de sentir, mas que essa estava lhe sendo arrancada junto com seu coração.

Sua alma chorava e ele queria extravasar isso, deixar sua eterna postura fria e simplesmente permitir que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto como qualquer pessoa normal, mas seus olhos, como sempre, estavam secos, aprisionando todo aquele sofrimento dentro de si, produzindo um ódio frio contra todos aqueles que condenavam o amor deles. Nunca em sua vida odiara tanto Suna e seus habitantes. Sua vontade era de exterminar a todos, tirá-los de seu caminho, deixando-o livre para viver seu verdadeiro amor.

Mas ele sabia que nunca faria isso. Ele tinha se comprometido com aquelas pessoas e suas vidas eram preciosas. Mesmo sua existência seria um preço pequeno para salvá-las, quanto mais seu amor. E de forma silenciosa ele ouviu os Conselheiros recriminando a maneira como ele se portara na festa e a ousadia de se envolver com uma forasteira. Konoha poderia ser aliada deles, mas ainda era outra Vila e nunca se saberia a lealdade de Sakura se algum dia as Vilas viessem a romper seus tratados. O Kasekage deveria se casar, e logo, mas com uma verdadeira filha de Suna.

Gaara não pretendia abrir mão de seu amor assim tão facilmente, mas o terreno em que pisava era perigoso e ele deveria avançar com cuidado. Seu plano era de conversar um a um com os Conselheiros, de forma separada, angariando sua simpatia aos poucos, mantendo, enquanto isso, o envolvimento deles em segredo. Mas nunca imaginara que Sakura reagiria daquela forma. Por um momento, ele realmente acreditara que ela o amava e que tinha esquecido definitivamente o Uchiha. Provavelmente ele se enganara.

* * *

_Agradeço o carinho enviando nos posts._

_**Thamy - Belle Fey - **só mesmo você pra me fazer escrever Gaara e Sakura, ainda mais em hentai. Depois não reclame se a inspiração demorar pra sair, rsrsrsrs (boa tática, tentando tirar a culpa de cima de mim). Dos dois saiu, mas Ino e Sai não sairá nem na marra. É mais fácil chover dinheiro. Bjocas._

_**FranHyuuga - **oi lindinha, fico muito feliz que vc. gostou. Realmente o Gaara deu trabalho, estou tentando fazê-lo sexy, mas sem tirar seu lado sério (não dá para fazê-lo um Don Juan, até dá, mas não muito tarado), embora ele tenha ficado bem hot. Desculpe pela demora, acabei me enrolando, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo será bem mais rápido. Bjinhos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **oi meninaaa, não sabia que gostava mais de Gaara e Sakura. Eu sou louca por Sasuke e Sakura e está sendo bem difícil me acostumar com essa idéia. Só mesmo matando o Sasuke. No final, acabei prolongando mais um pouco e terá mais um capítulo e, provalmente, um epílogo. Vamos ver. Bjocas._

_**Cinthia - **oi menina, sem problemas, só espero que você não queira que eu responda em espanhol, rsrsrsrs, disso eu não ablo nada, nem mesmo o portunhol. Bjos._


End file.
